The girls come out to play
by Its-story-time-children
Summary: When the school's away, the girls come out to play. Blackthorne come for another exchange but this time, things get a little steamy with strip truth or dare, and later on some relationship wars. M for lemons and other saucy things. Zammie and all the other couples.
1. Pink lacey things?

**Hiya!**

 **This is my first Gallagher Girls Story on this account. It's going to start out with a truth or dare (definitely dirty) and go onto a relationship war. This idea was based off evil-hazel-8 s story but I'm only borrowing the idea, not the plot. Who knows where this is gonna go? Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Love Bex**

 _I sat on my bed, frantically trying to button my shirt and slip on shoes at the same time. I was already 7 minutes late for our first breakfast back to the academy. I could already imagine my mother and my friends laughing as I came in late. I fumbled and found my school shirt, putting it on while slapping concealer on a massive zit on my nose. I ran out the door, and looked down. I was standing in the hallway outside our dorm, without a shirt. I stood, confused. Hadn't I just put on my shirt? More than once?_

 _Suddenly, a loud laugh came from behind me. I swung round to face a mirror, only it wasn't a mirror; sure, the girl in the mirror looked like me, even down to the fact that she was standing there in only a pale blue bra. But she was smirking, and spoke to me in a familiar, British voice, Bex's._

" _Cammie…. It's time to wake up…"_

I sat bolt upright in my bed, coming millimetres from smacking a grinning Bex in the face. I glared at her and looked around. Liz was fidgeting in a corner, Macey was obsessively laying out her makeup brushes on the desk and Bex was already in her workout gear, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Only one thing could evoke a reaction like this in them.

Boys.

More specifically, Blackthorne boys.

Zach. I hadn't seen him in months, not since the last time they came on the exchange program. I missed him, wanted to kiss him again, to feel his embrace. I also kinda wanted to punch him. Go figure.

I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the shower, still trying to get the leaves and dirt out of my hair from yesterday. We had P&E in the forest yesterday, and Bex managed to find the muckiest patch of grass to throw me down in. After doing the best I could, I stepped out to full scale chaos; Macey was scolding Tina on clashing prints, Liz was panicking about a missing left shoe and Bex looked positively murderous as Eva had managed to drop her favourite lipstick, smooshing it on the cream carpet.

I did my best cattle herding whistle (thanks Grampa Morgan) and the whole word seemed to stop. Even Bex lowered her makeshift baton of a hair curling wand. I glared and everyone except my dorm mates filtered out, muttering and whispering. I sighed and quickly dried the rest of my body off; I'd already put on my old cotton bra and panties in the bathroom. Macey gave a withering glare at my choice of undergarments and flung something very pink and very lacy at me. I groaned but trundled off to change. Even I knew there was no point in arguing with Macey when she got her I'm-not-letting-you-be-seen-in-that glare. On my return, I saw a pair of black jeans and a light, floaty top lain out on top of my bed. I glared mock accusingly at Macey, who simply shrugged.

"You weren't going out in those grey sweatpants again, Cam. They used to be black."

"I wasn't- "

"Yes you were Cammie. And you're welcome. That's Dior's new summer range. It doesn't come out till next month."

I smiled and thanked her, grateful to have something nice to wear for a change.

As we arrived into the breakfast hall, we immediately noticed the usual lack of Saturday morning chatter. The hallways virtually empty, save most of the girls in my year and the teachers. Where the hell was everyone?

My mum, spotting our confused faces, smiled and strode down from the teachers table to talk to us

"Where is everyone?" I asked, furiously racking my brains for something obvious I'd forgotten.

"The lower school is on a CovOps mock final, with Joe- I mean- Mr Solomon, and the year above you are testing the cryogenic sleep chamber for their extra credits with Dr Fibbs. The school's gonna be pretty much empty all weekend," my mum explained.

"Well, except for us."

We turned to see a small group of boys sauntering towards us. I saw several familiar faces: Grant, Jonas, Nick, some freshmen who came last time, and few I didn't recognise. The one face I was looking for wasn't there. I tried not to show my disappointment on my face.

"Sorry, Ms Morgan. A few of the guys got held up Blackthorne, so they'll be along later. A few days or so. Anyways, long time no see, ammiright?" Grant grinned at us. Well, when I say us I mean he grinned at Bex, who winked back.

"Girls, would you be so kind as to show these gentlemen where they're staying. They've had a long trip, I'm sure they're exhausted." My mother excused herself, claiming to have business to attend to. "Oh, and Cammie? Your year is staying in the empty dorm beside you. The increase of freshmen means there's no room in the east wing anymore." She disappeared through the large wooden archway.

"Okay, that means everyone with Tina and Eva except Grant, Jonas, Z- I mean- Nick and Alex. You guys are with us" I mentally slapped myself for almost saying his name. Now it looked like I was looking for him or something. Maybe they didn't notice...? Who am I kidding, they're spies, of course they noticed.

As we diverged from Tina's group, I noticed the difference in all the boys around me. Grant, with his chiselled looks and muscular body, Jonas with his lanky frame and kind face, Nick with his slim build and wavy blond hair, Alex with auburn/brown locks and ice blue eyes. I hadn't met Alex before, but he was cute enough I supposed.

We entered the large bedroom, fitted with a single bed, desk and chest of drawers for each of the five boys. Macy, Bex and Liz wandered around the room, commenting on the space.

"We have this exact same lightshade!" said Bex, fingering the light fixture

"I know! Look how much light these windows let in. I'm sure that's at least 23.8% more than we get…" Liz exclaimed, rattling off statistics and calculations while running her hand down the window sill.

"But seriously? These photos are so cute! Look!" Macey pointed out, showing the photos we took with the boys last time they visited. There was one of Macey and Nick, lying on the grounds together, another of Grant and Bex hanging off each other, both with bloody noses but huge grins after a sparring match in P&E. There were a few more, some with all of us, others with just two or three people. However, one caught my eye. It was of me and Zach, seconds after he had dipped me in the front hall, still embracing and looking as if nothing else mattered in the world.

Whilst everyone was admiring the photos, I slipped out, still clutching the photo. Macey gave me a knowing smile and directed the conversation to back to the furniture with simplistic ease.

I darted across the hall to a painting of some lord or another. I pressed the small switch on the back of the frame and stumbled into my passage way. I breathed a sigh of…relief? Frustration? I don't know or paid much attention to it because a second later I felt a hand snake around my waist and lips press to my mouth.

 **Goode? Bad? Lemme know!**

 **Also any ideas for truth or dare would be greatly appreciated.**

 **I'll try to update as much as possible but so far there's no schedule.**

 **Bex x**


	2. Ben & Jerry's

**Hi again! Two updates in days? Is it Christmas? Jk, Im procrastinating, so I thought 'Hey, story time'**

 **This chapter gets a wee bit steamy, but nothing compared to what's coming. ^_^**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

My P&E training quickly kicked in, I grabbed the boy's wrist and yanked it into a deadlock position. However, I wasn't expecting him to flip me completely round and I landed on the stone floor with an uncomfortable thump. Not to be outdone, I hooked my foot around his ankle and he too came crashing to the ground, landing on top of me, though I suspect that was intentional. I felt his bright, green eyes focus on my face and I saw him smirk in the dim light.

"Zachary. It's been a while" I said, calmly as he grinned at me through his dark hair. He'd let it grow out since I last saw him, short on the sides, but long in the front, almost past his eyebrows.

"Gallagher girl. Too long I'd say."

I became increasingly aware of the proximity between us, his hands still on either side of my shoulders, my hips between his knees. My heart quickened but I slid out from under him and dusted myself off. He sighed, rolled over and flipped himself to his feet.

"Can't a guy catch a break?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head.

I leaned over to him, pressed my lips firmly to his and we stood for a moment, his arms around my waist, my hands around his neck. I broke away and smiled.

"Consider your break caught." I said, looking at him with a sultry smile. "come on, the others are waiting." I laced my hand into his and we wandered back to my dorm. I peered inside, checking if the girls were there or still in the boy's dorm. A thin arm shot out from the door frame and dragged me inside. I gave Zach a what-can-you-do face and shrugged before I was pulled nearly headfirst inside the room. He chuckled and sauntered off.

I spun round to face my roommates practically beaming at me. I must've looked extremely confused because Bex grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my bed. We plonked down and I couldn't take it any longer.

"What's with the grabbing and smiling?" I demanded, "I can walk on my own, funnily enough."

They all looked at each other, smiling before Liz burst out, "We bugged their room! Isn't that exciting!"

That explained a lot.

"So that's what all the weird furniture stroking was about. Seriously, Mace, I've never heard anyone talk so enthusiastically about bloody wallpaper."

"We have audio; visuals should come up any second now…" Bex interrupted.

We crowed around her laptop, just as a series of flickering images burst onto the screen. They featured the five boys from a variety of angles in the room. Grant had just had a shower, he wandered in in a towel around his waist, giving us a great view of his heavily muscled body. Another camera gave us a footage of Zach and Nick tossing a ball to each other across the room. To be honest, it was nothing overly exciting.

"This is the great surprise?" I asked, kind of disappointed.

"Yes!" Macey exclaimed, shocked, like the time I mentioned I didn't own a foundation brush.

I rolled my eyes and flung myself onto the bed.

"Well, that and they're all coming over in an hour. We're watching a movie or something."

At hearing that news, I sat up.

"And no one thought to tell me?!" I cried.

After an hour, we were finally finished with clearing out our room. A semester's worth of clutter and rubbish had to cleaned and binned. Macey had already nipped round to the shop in Roseville and bought all the essential: Ben & Jerry's, popcorn, general snacks and a small bottle of vodka. Bex was comfortable in Nike work out shorts and a sports bra, her makeup neutral and hair loose and wild. Liz was in a cuddly dressing gown and bed socks, her blonde hair pulled back into cute pigtails. Macey had gone for a tank top and Sophie shorts, her black, glossy hair lose, framing her face. I had simply French braided my dirty blonde hair into a plait that fell to where my shoulder blades ended. I opted for a loose pair of pyjama bottoms and a light crop top, showing my toned stomach. I hoped Zach would like it.

I turned on the tv and slotted an old action/ rom-com into the Blu-ray player, as the boys walked in. They all pretty much wore the same thing, sweatpants, muscle shirts and hoodies. They plonked down beside us, integrating so they were spread evenly throughout the room. Grant lay down beside Bex on her bed, their backs against the headboard. Macey cosied up to Nick, they curled together like pieces of a puzzle on our beanbags, her head on his shoulder. Jonas and Liz rested their backs against the foot of a bed, her legs draped over his and their fingers interlocked. Zach sat down on my bed and pulled me after him, making me lean back into his chest, his chin in my hair. Alex had sprawled out on a spare bed, taking up three peoples worth of space. We began the movie, passing around sweets and ice-cream.

After we realised nothing particularly interesting was going to happen, we switched it a really gory psychologic horror. That evoked much more of a reaction. Liz squealed and buried her head in Jonas' chest every time something even remotely violent came on screen, something he didn't appear to really mind. Bex turn faintly green, but showed no signs of fear in her expression. Well, apart from a look that suggested she might throw up at any moment. Personally didn't mind the blood and guts- the special effects weren't even that good, but every time something jumped, I rubbed my ass over Zach's groin area, every so often earning me a quick intake of breath or even a moan. During one particularly gruesome scene, he gripped my hips and growled "Fuck Cammie!" in my ear, as I could feel a bulge beginning to form behind me. I turn around, straddling him and he cupped my ass, pulling me closer. I leaned in and kissed him gently, savouring every second. I could feel his tongue running softly against my lips but I refused to give in. I broke off, leaving him more frustrated than before, but feeling much more satisfied with myself. I twisted round into our original position and noticed Bex and Grant had employed the same tactic as us, kissing to escape the movie. I glanced over at Alex, who seemed to be glaring intently at me.

I frowned, unsure what I'd done to offend him. I shuffled closer to Zach, to distract myself from his withering gaze. when I noticed Zach staring at him too, I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Why is that guy Alex glaring at me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe he just doesn't like me," I murmured in his ear.

"Him _not_ liking you hardly seems to be the problem here, "he growled. I didn't have time to think about what he meant because at that moment, Macey had apparently had enough.

"Seriously guys. Y'all need to let off some steam. I'd say get a room, but since we're in half of our bedrooms, I don't think that would work." She grinned evilly. "It's time to play truth or dare.

" _Strip_ truth or dare!"

 **Goode? Bad? Lemme know!**

 **Reviews are chocolate fudge cake: Amazing**

 **Bex x**


	3. Liz did WHAT?

**Hello again. Long-time no see. I haven't gone as sexual or dirty in this chapter as I was planning to. That will eventually come, I promise. You see, I feel in fanfictions that the characters are all written to be really stereotypical of one aspect of their personality, like Liz being a prude or Bex being unnecessarily violent or Macey being vain and shallow. Obviously, these factor a little in their personalities in the book, so I'm not completely rewriting them. So I've tried a bit to write them as multi-dimensional characters, rather than leave them as boring as possible, for the sake of some smut. In this one I focused a bit on Liz. I hope you enjoy!**

My eyes widened.

"Strip truth or dare? Do we have to do it naked or something?" I asked.

"Seriously, Cam? God, how unexperienced you are. Anyway, here's the rules: it's the same as normal truth or dare but you can opt out by taking off one layer of clothing. Hence, strip truth or dare. No daring to involve anyone not in this room and it has to be able to be done by tomorrow morning. It's just spin the bottle and see who it lands on." Macey rattled off, trying to make sure she didn't miss anything. "Oh and if you feel the need to do anything overly sexual, unless dared otherwise, please do so in the ensuite bathroom."

I rolled my eyes but we all gathered in a small circle on the floor. The credits of the movie rolled on unnoticed behind us. Grant reached out and span the small, glass bottle. It pivoted round until it shuddered to a stop at Macey.

"So Mace, truth or dare?" he grinned.

"Dare. You don't scare me, Newman."

"You asked for it. Seven minutes in heaven with…" he gazed round the room, undecided. "Nic- Alex, I said Alex!"

"Nope, that was definitely Nick. C'mon. Hup, let's go." She marched towards the bathroom, dragging her pleased looking boyfriend with her. She deliberately tapped the bottle on her way past, causing it to spin. It landed on Liz.

"I'll go for Macey while she's, ahem, busy." Grant raised his eyebrows at the loud moaning sounds coming from the bathroom, "M'kay Liz, how far have you gone? And with who?"

We all turned to Liz expecting her to blush or shy away, but she held Grant's devilish gaze firmly.

"I've had sex four times, all with Jonas," she answered, hardly batting an eyelash.

We stared at her in shock.

"Lizzie! Why didn't you tell us? When did this happen?" Bex inquired, a hurt look on her face.

"Jonas and I felt it would be best for our relationship if we didn't tell anyone. We don't need the external pressure. Besides, who thought innocent Liz would have sex before Cam or Bex." She gave us all a look that made us feel guilty for assuming, for labelling her.

Liz seemed unfazed by the now awkward silence clogging the air. I looked at the small, girl who sat beside me, asking her a silent question. She smiled at me, not with an air of superiority, but with one of wisdom and knowledge.

"I knew the time was right Cammie. It's not a thing I'd rush into; I know my limits but I knew I was ready. It's as simple as that." She said, not needing to elaborate any further. I gave her a grateful look, and resolved myself to joining the game again.

"Okay, my turn." Liz said, spinning the bottle, it landing on Bex. "Bex, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I looked at her with mild confusion and amusement. Bex almost never chose truth.

"When was the last time you cried?" asked Liz. I assumed she was trying to be kind and go easy on Bex, but her choice of question had pried into a part of Bex she didn't want revealed. Ask her the last time she had sex, she'd give you a minute by minute run through. Ask her her deepest fears or insecurities, she'd close over in a heartbeat. Only after years of coaxing and support had I managed to deconstruct most of the walls surrounding Rebecca Baxter.

Bex gave Liz an unintelligible stare and pulled off her sports bra, so she was left sitting in a teal blue, lace trimmed bra. At that moment, Macey and Nick decided to make their grand reappearance. They giggled and clung to each other, Nick pulling Macey down onto his lap. They caught a hint of the tense atmosphere and Macey looked round.

"Who died in here? Get a sense of excitement." She gazed round the room and rolled her eyes. "Since you're all being boring, every time someone strips, they take a shot. This is allowed because I make the rules, m'kay? Good! Now let's have some real fun," she said, rubbing her hands together like an old movie villain. She nodded to Bex, indicating that it was her go. The bottle span and landed on…

Oh great. Me.

"Truth or dare, Cammie?" The evil glint somewhat returned to her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll go for a dare." I said, trying to stay calm. I loved Bex and all but she came up with the worst dares, so I wasn't overly enthralled to find out what she had in stock.

"I dare you to get a hickey."

"That's it?" I said, shocked at her leniency. Zach had already started to move my plait from blocking his view of my neck when Bex held up her hand.

"Oh, and I nearly forgot. It can't be from Zach. We'll spin to see who has to give it to you"

There it was. The Baxter bombshell.

I really didn't want to have to strip, after only wearing a top, bra and pyjama pants. I also hated the burn of vodka, hated the feeling of having my senses dulled and inhibitions lowered. I turned to face Zach, unsure of what to do. I searched his face for any indication of his thoughts, any clues about what he was thinking. He suddenly leaned in, crashing his lips to mine. I saw a flicker of panic in his eyes, a chink in his armour of his cocky demeanour. Despite this, he broke away and gave me a quick peck on the forehead.

"It's okay, Gallagher girl. It's just a hickey, no feelings attached. I trust these guys, I've known Grant, Nick and Jonas for six years. They won't hurt you, and if they do, they know I can beat the shit out of them." He looked at me, dead in the eye. "I love you Cammie."

"I love you too." I mumbled, my heart nearly bursting with anxiety and anticipation.

"And for every single thing they do to you, I get to do ten times over." He murmured in a low, sexy voice in my ear, as I reached out to spin the bottle. I nodded numbly as the bottle began to slow down, finally stopping on…

 **Ooooh cliffy! Sorry!**

 **Goode? Bad? Lemme know!**

 **Tell me what you think of my interpretations of the characters. I am genuinely interested in what you think.**

 **Reviews are not having to do English controlled assessments: Pure bliss**

 **Bex x**


	4. Tattoos and photographs

**Hello again. I'm supposed to be doing coursework so I decided to write another chapter instead. Enjoy!**

Of course. Of course it had to be the one person I didn't know.

Alex.

I saw him look at me with a sudden excitement, which was quickly replaced by fear. I think that may have had something to do with the fact that Zach slid me off his knee and stormed towards Alex, his eyes blazing. Nick and Grant jumped up, holding him back by his broad shoulders as he struggled to push past them.

"It's just a dare, mate, don't let it get to you." Nick pleaded.

"It's only a hickey. It's not like they're having sex or anything," said Grant, still grappling with Zach's slowly weakening pushes to release himself. "You don't have to watch or anything, just go into the hallway till it's done."

At that he stopped dead. "No fucking way am I standing outside while he's feeling up my girl!" he yelled. As much as I wanted to be a bit annoyed that he implied he owned me or whatever, I loved the sentiment behind it.

I walked up to him and cupped his flushed face in my hands. I looked directly into his eyes, emerald on storm grey and quickly but firmly kissed him. He relaxed under my touch and he leant back, and nodded, looking away.

I took a deep breath and headed towards Alex. The original excitement I'd seen in his eyes had returned, really not helping with the whole boyfriend freaking out thing. He gave me a flash of a grin before leaning in for my lips. I saw Zach tense up in my peripheral vision.

"Excuse me? Hickey then we're done." I said, giving him a no nonsense look.

I saw him shrug and once again lean in, this time aiming for my neck, just above my collarbone. I felt his lips begin to suck gently at first on my tender skin, then he began to nip lightly, causing small flashes of pain. The small bites just hurt, not the exhilarating pleasure-pains I was used to with Zach. I made my look of discomfort an obvious one, an effort to soothe Zach slightly. I felt Alex's tongue lap at my neck as he moved his mouth against my throat. It felt wet and _wrong_. Bex cleared her throat and after a second or two, Alex unattached himself from me.

I trudged back to Zach, feeling mentally exhausted. I crashed into his arms and leant back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex flash Zach a smug grin. That really bugged me. I turned to Zach, straddling him and gave him a look of pure desire. He understood immediately. We crashed together, our lips interlocking. I grinded on his lap a little, which he encouraged by bucking his hips. I felt his hands roam about my body, my back, my hips, my stomach. He began to kiss down my neck, causing me to gasp a little with pleasure. When he reached the already darkening spot at the edge of my collarbone, I flipped my neck back allowing a clear view for all to see. Zach nipped and sucked, clearly marking me as his. And this time I didn't care. I raked my nails down his back, allowing him to feel the same waves of euphoria mixed with the sting of teeth. As we slowed down and eventually broke apart, I saw Alex's smile had faltered, back to an unsure smile. It normally wasn't something I'd do so openly and in public, but I felt I had something to prove.

We turned back to face everyone again. Everyone seemed a little shocked but I tried to diffuse the situation by turning everyone's attention back to that game. I spun the bottle and waited for it to slow down.

It landed on Grant. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to admit to breaking Bex's straighteners." I looked him dead in the eye. He at least had the decency to look guilty. Last time the boys had exchanged with us; Grant had somehow managed to pull apart Bex's hair straightener. He'd then blamed it on me to avoid Bex's wrath. She wouldn't speak to me for a week, even after I ordered a new set. She had complained that it would take too long, even after we hacked into Amazon. I still wasn't allowed to borrow them.

Grant looked at Bex sheepishly. "Yeah babe, I'm sorry. I kinda threw them at Nick." He shuffled closer to her, leaning in for a forgiveness kiss. She gave him a playful slap, but he winced slightly at the contact. I know from experience Bex's playful slaps really frigging hurt. She kissed him anyway, a light peck on the check. She turned to me with an apologetic look on her face.

"Cammie! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you tell me? I was so pissed at you I took the left shoe of your favourite heels. Now I feel like shit. I'm sorry, Cam." She gushed, genuinely looking upset. I gave her a kind smile

"You're fine, Bex. Honest." She smiled gratefully at me and smacked at Grant's outstretched hand, reaching to spin the bottle. "You broke my straighteners; I get to spin. Deal?"

Grant put his hands up in mock surrender. Wise boy, I thought. The bottle landed on Jonas. Poor boy, I thought.

Bex had a determined look about her when she asked Jonas the question, "truth or dare?"

"Um, truth," he mumbled, fixing his glasses. Picking truth's not gonna save you, I thought.

"Who has the biggest dick out of your whole dorm?" she asked, openly smirking. "We want proof and exact measurements from all of you. Go" All the guys looked at her with absolute horror. No one moved but Macey looked like she was about to piss herself, silently laughing. "It's either you go or you all lose by default." She looked at Macey for confirmation, who nodded, tears streaming down her face. Eventually, the boys agreed but only if they could do it in their room. They stalked off, grumbling and complaining as they walked into their room. After a few minutes, they came back with a list of numbers and a phone with an album of photos. We huddled round the page and the phone, craning our necks to see them. The first one was Nick. He was an above average 7 inches, with a slimmer girth. Jonas was around 5-6 inches with a slightly wider girth. Liz didn't seem to mind though.

"It's okay, he can do really good things with his tongue."

Pushing that mental image far, far out of my mind, we moved onto the next one, Grant. He was the biggest so far at about 8 inches but he had a massive girth. Bex gave us a smug smile and winked. I suddenly felt strangely competitive, feeling the need to beat Bex. Finally, we moved on to Zach's photo. I was impressed to see the look of shock on Macey and Bex's faces. Zach was about nine inches in length but not as wide as Grant. I could've told it was him, even from the fine line of hair going from his bellybutton to the beginning of his length. Macey blew a sarcastic kiss at him and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Jonas span the bottle, and it landed on Liz. He smiled at her, threading her fingers with his. She replied truth to his question.

"Okay, if you had to get a tattoo, what would it be and where?"

She pondered this for a moment or two but responded with a calm, even voice.

"I'd get a small π on the heel of my foot. It sounds nerdy, I know, but I find I fascinating. That tiny little Greek letter has infinite possibilities and even though it doesn't look like much, it helped change the world. It's kinda what I wanna do someday." She shrugged and leant back, blinking rapidly. She turned and I saw unfallen tear, slowly building in her eyes. Everyone else noticed too but politely didn't say anything. Since it became apparent she wasn't in a state to question anyone, Alex took her place. He spins the bottle and watched it twirl around until it finally stopped on…

Me.

Are you fucking serious?!

The god of spin the bottle had seriously got it out for me.

I saw Alex smirk at me. It wasn't like Zach's smirk that got me all hot and bothered and completely turned me on. This smirk just bothered me. It was like the creepy calm before the creepy storm.

"Cammie," He asked,

"Truth. Or. Dare?"

 **Cliffy again. Sorry, stuff just happens.**

 **Goode? Bad? Lemme know!**

 **What do you think of Alex? Isn't he so… just eugh. Tell me any plot ideas or dare and stuff you want me to include and I might mention you in the next chapter.**

 **Reviews are waking up at 5 in the morning on a Sunday and realising you can just go straight back to sleep: Best thing ever**

 **Love Bex x**


	5. Bathroom Antics

**Hiya! Long time, no see, I know. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! My laptop broke and I had to wait till the Christmas sales to get a new one. No excuse I know! Anyway, to make up for it, I wrote a pretty long, rather smutty chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Oh shit. Shit Shit. SHIT.

Remind me to ask Liz if 'Rabbit caught in headlight' syndrome is a real thing. Cause I just got whacked in the face by it when Alex asked the dreaded question.

I froze. How the hell was I supposed to answer that? As reluctant as I was to pick dare, I really didn't want to spill my soul out in front of everyone. Some secrets are meant to be kept secrets. We're spies. We know that better than anyone.

Dares are mortifying at the best of times, never mind ones from Alex. But stripping was definitely not an option. Nothing makes you less chameleony than partial nudity. Well, except actual nudity. Regardless, I still had to choose. I ran through some possible scenarios and outcomes in my head. Very few came up with positive results. Several involved death and/or crème brulee. This whole panic session only lasted about a second, but it was a second too long. My hesitation was noted by the best young spies of our time and Alex smiled.

"Well, Gallagher Girl? No answer just yet?"

I internally retched at his use of my nickname. It felt wrong hearing it from someone else's lips. I could tell Zach felt the same way. His body tensed up and he glared at Alex.

"Only I get to call her that. You better watch your step, Ward." The way he said it frightened me. It wasn't the empty threat of a petty boyfriend. It was the promise of a trained operative who wouldn't hesitate to carry out his threat.

"Dare! I pick dare!" I bursted out, before the testosterone levels got too high. The last thing we needed was a fight between some of the most highly trained assassins in the world. On my bedroom floor. Really not ideal.

Alex grinned triumphantly at me. "See? That wasn't so hard. Now for the part you've all been waiting for, folks!" he exclaimed, raising his hands theatrically to address our very tense audience. "You, Cameron 'Cammie' Morgan, resident Gallagher Girl, have to do whatever your boyfriend says or wants you to do. In that bathroom for twenty minutes."

I felt the relief wash over me like a tidal wave. Maybe Alex wasn't as bad as I'd previously thought. Lord knows after tonight's drama and weird sexual tension, Zach and I need a little alone time. I glanced over at Zach, trying to gage his reaction. His expression was neutral but he wasn't fooling anyone. The sigh of relief he exhaled when Alex said the dare kinda gave him away.

As we both clambered over the haphazard circle of people lounging around our dorm door, I could feel my heart rate quicken. Sure, I'd done stuff with him before but I'd never actually had sex with him. I assumed I wasn't the only virgin in our dorm, kinda relying in Liz to stay pure or whatever until I finally did the deed. But since she and Jonas had been secretly getting it on, I was officially the last virgin. Macey and Nick did it first. They had an on again off again relationship. They were both madly in love but Macey's diva like personality and Nick's competitive personality often caused their relationship to crash. However, as soon as they got jealous enough of everyone who talked to the other one, they made up, resulting in hours of noisy makeup sex.

Bex and Grant were a surprisingly stable couple. With Bex's emotional barrier but incredibly loyal personality, it took her a while to actually admit she was in love with him but when she did, anyone could see they would last forever. Grant took care of her and he could handle his own against he when she got mad. Besides, sparring for them is like sex. The contact, the intimacy and the blood. Well, maybe not the blood. In fact, nearly every time they had to fight in P&E or even in outside training, it resulted in sex for them. Whatever floats your goat I guess.

Liz and Jonas probably had the most traditional relationship of all of us. She ended up dating last out of all of us, even though they'd been crushing on each for ages. We didn't think she and Jonas had gone that far until tonight. But hey, tonight is revealing a lot about a lot of people.

We had nearly manoeuvred our way out of the clump of people when Alex grabbed my free hand and motioned for me to come closer. I stiffened immediately. Zach, who was holding my other hand whilst leading me towards the bathroom, felt it and turned to see what was going on. I could see my fingertips going purple as he clenched my hand tightly, his emerald eyes clouding with anger. I put a protective hand on his chest, warning him to stay calm. I crouched down to hear what Alex had to say. He moved my plait out of the way and put his lips to my ear.

"You can have all the fun you want. But the final bit of the dare is you can't let him cum. You have to leave him hanging. We'll know if you don't. Have fun sweetheart." His breath was moist and warm against my ear. He spoke in barely a whisper, so quietly, even the room full of hyper-sensitive spies in training couldn't hear. I gulped. I officially take back everything I said about Alex maybe not being so bad.

I stood up, the slights tremors racking my body for an entirely different reason now. Zach had a look of confusion and fury. I leaned up to kiss him gently, our lips brushing softly for a brief second. The next thing I knew, he had lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his hips with one hand supporting my butt. The other was rapidly untying my hair so it fell loose and free to my mid back. His lips were on mine again, but this time with ferocious passion, the heat rising from both of us. He walked us slowly into the bathroom, whilst moving his mouth down my neck to plant light kisses until he reached my collar bone. Some yelled behind us "Get a room!". I think it was Macey but at that stage I was beyond caring. When we arrived in the bathroom after what felt like forever despite the bathroom being approximately 2.7 metres away from where we were.

Zach dropped me his arms and grabbed my wrists, our lips never breaking contact. He pushed me roughly against the wall, pinning me there between the cool tiled wall and his hot, sculpted body. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I swear my knees went weak. I felt him smirk against my lips whilst his hand was in my hair, on my cheek, caressing me. At this rate, I wasn't going to be able to start, never mind not let him finish. I felt his lips leave mine, causing minor confusion until I felt them along with his teeth on my neck again. I could feel the pleasure pain in waves against the sensitive skin, I could feel him branding me as his and no one else's. And I loved it.

As soon as he was breaking away from the last hickey, I placed my hands across his chest and gently pushed him away. The confusion was evident across his face, but was soon replaced by his neutral expression, the one he uses when he tries to cover what he's feeling. He slowly lowered himself on the edge of the bath, breathing heavily. I tried to give him a sultry smile but it might have come across more smirky. I ran my fingers through my hair and tossed it back, while I walked slowly towards him, swinging my hips. His pupils dilated fractionally as I slid onto his lap, straddling him. I gave him a quick but deep kiss. My message was clear: _I'm in control now._ I pulled his hoodie off, leaving him in just a white muscle top. I reached down to the hem of my crop top, pulling it up at a teasingly slow pace. He eyed me hungrily, reaching out to touch my skin. I tugged the top over my head leaving me in the lacy pink bra from this morning. He looked at me like I was the only person left in the world, a feeling every girl wants to experience. The electric spark from his fingertips brushing my toned stomach helped bring me back to reality. I felt his hands roam my body and he grabbed my hips, drawing me closer. He gently kissed my stomach, making his way up and leaving soft burns on my skins where his fiery lips touched them. I tilted my head back and felt a low moan escape my lips. Big mistake. I felt his lips smirk against my skin once again and I realised had to regain my control.

I slid my hands up from the bottom of his shirt and up his defined abs. he realised the direction I was headed and eagerly yanked the shirt over his head. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and lowered my head to his chest. It was as warm as I was and rose and fell heavily. I gave him a small trail of kisses starting from his sternum to his navel, leaving the occasional gentle bite to see his shudder of pleasure. As I raised my head again, he cupped my face and gently kissed m. I was going to get nowhere if we kept kissing! Stupid Zach and his sexy, stupid body. So I broke the kiss, and continued down to his collarbone, the same place I had my hickey from earlier with Alex and Zach. I bit and sucked on his skin, feeling his body convulse with pleasure. I began to pull down his sweat pants as he closed his eyes and growled, "Fuck Cammie". When his sweats were off, I could see the reaction I was getting from down there. I had to admit, I was really turned on. I kissed another path down his chest except this time I didn't stop at his navel, only stopping when I reached his increasingly tightening boxers. I gazed up at him and bit the waistband of his pants, seductively pulling them down with my teeth. Zach reached down to caress my face and muttered, "I love you, Gallagher girl. Always have."

I gave him his signature smirk and looked down to face his member. The photograph did not do it justice in any way. It was long and throbbing, even before I touched it. I tentatively took his head into my mouth and began to suck on it. As Zach gave a low moan of desire, I took more of his length into my mouth and used my tongue to swirl around the head. His low, guttural moans encouraged me. I began to use my left hand to pump the exposed cock I couldn't fit in my mouth, while I bobbed and suck on what was. I could feel he was close to coming, some of the pre cum leaking into my mouth, so I took his dick the full way into my mouth and deep throated him for a few seconds until he was right on the edge. Then, I pulled away, and gave him a deep kiss, letting him taste himself on my lips and on my tongue. He growled in frustration and stood up, slowly and purposefully, his eyes burning. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall again, this time I was getting pumps of terror and arousal rather than adrenaline and excitement. I felt his breath like a kiss on my ear, an addictive feeling, one I craved already. I tried to break free of his arms that pinned me to the wall, but he smiled a terrifying smile.

"Oh Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. You didn't think I'd let you go after that? You've been bad and I intend to punish you. The game is on, Gallagher girl."

 **AHHH! What did you think? Good bit of smut in this chapter. What do you think of sexy, dominant Zach? And opinions on Alex?**

 **Goode? Bad? Okay? Lemme know!**

 **I'm gonna be really cheeky and say that you can get the next chapter when I hit 25 reviews. Even just say I love/hate/don't mind the story. Or comment your favourite character!**

 **Remember, reviews are finally getting an update after like a million years: pretty friggin' awesome!**

 **Loads of love,**

 **Bex x**


	6. Then show me

**Guys, I cannot apologise enough. I know, I'm the worst updater ever, but I've had so much schoolwork and social drama it's such a mare to keep up with. But here's a wee chapter with a little smut until I update next. I hope you enjoy!**

It had been 3 days since the bathroom incident. It was like that night had never happened- the hickeys had all but faded into my pale skin. Zach had been periodically ignoring me ever since, which of course, made me as nervous and skittish as ever. He promised revenge and my boyfriend didn't do empty threats. Of course we still had classes together, even sat together in a few, but he interacted as little as he could. When we had to work together for a pair exercise or group work, he treated me with indifference and often worked alone if he could get away with it.

Eugh. It was infuriating.

I was beginning to become concerned for the future of our relationship, when after Advanced BioChem, he caught my eye as we all dispersed from the classroom and smirked. I stood shocked as he turned and slung his backpack over his shoulder and sauntered away. Does this mean he has forgiven me? Or is this part of the game? Boys are confusing. Spies are confusing. But boy spies? They're the worst of all.

I parted ways with Bex and Liz as I had a free period but they still had classes. I really needed an hour to catch up on my homework. I had an essay for Madam Dabney and Professor Buckingham was dropping serious pop quiz hints. As I hurried back to my room to dump my unnecessary bags off, I glanced around to my fourth favourite passageway, the one behind the painting of Jackie Kennedy (Gallagher Girl, Class of 1947) when I noticed the switch to open it had a dark fingerprint on it. I shrugged my messenger bag off my shoulder and propped it up against a nearby bookcase. Upon further examination, the black substance appeared to be Copper Oxide, the very substance we'd being examining in BioChem. Unable to supress my curiosity any longer, I flicked the switch and entered into the dark room.

The room was probably used for storage at some point, with desks, chairs and even an old bed but looked long forgotten, like no one had been in there properly in decades apart from experienced passage way finders. Basically me. And apparently someone else.

I turned on the small torch keyring I kept on my set of keys in my blazer. The thin, sharp beam sliced through the air and found and body lying on the bed. Well, when I say lying, I mean the body was sprawled across the bed, it's piercing green eyes focusing on me. I sighed and turned off the light, the sun in just the right position to illuminate the small room through the dirty, cracked window in the corner.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" I questioned, "And really? Copper oxide on the switch? I would've known you were in here even without that."

He smirked at me and rolled his body off the bed, landing in a low crouch. He stood and slunk up to where I stood transfixed. Zach sidled over to my ear and whispered in a low, husky voice:

"I know. But I had to get you here somehow. I need to show you something". His warm breath tickled my ear and I shivered, once again reminded of his lips, his teeth sending waves of pleasure through me at that very spot on my throat. I felt my heart rate quicken and my stomach flutter. I silently cursed myself for allowing him to have such control over me, a dangerous trait in a spy. But spy Cammie was gone and teenage girl Cammie was here to stay.

"Then show me," I whispered hoarsely.

I felt him gently tilt my head up with a single finger beneath my chin, so I found myself gazing into his emerald eyes.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," he muttered, almost to himself, as he leant in and kissed me gently. I felt a heat begin to rise within my core, as his powerful hands moved slowly down, caressing my sides. They came to rest on my hips and he began kissing with a deepened passion and intensity. I gasped as I felt his warm fingertips graze the cold, soft flesh of my hips and I felt him smile against my lips. He gripped me tightly before hoisting me up to wrap my stockinged legs around his waist.

Tilting my head back so my long, ashy hair fell freely to my lower back, he once again kissed and sucked my neck, sending the pleasure waves shaking down my body. As he was doing so, he was steadily voyaging towards the bed.

"Zach… Blackthorne Boy… eugh, please, I need you!" I whimpered, my voice now audibly quivering. He softly lay me down on the bed, still lapping at my collarbone. He pulled away softly, still straddling me, to pull off his white school shirt, grabbing from the collar and pulling it swiftly over his dark hair. He knelt over me, powerful and commanding, as he commented,

"You, Gallagher Girl, are wearing far too much clothing for my liking." He reached down and painfully slowly unbuttoned my blouse, looping my tie over my head and removed them until I was left in a delicate white lace bra. He pressed his body flush against mine and whispered in my ear,

"I wanna try something." Desperate for contact, I nodded, reaching out to cup his face and pulling him in again. Our lips met and moved together in perfect harmony, so much so that I almost didn't notice him gently tying my wrists to the brass bed posts with our striped school ties. I gave him a questioning look but he made sure it was pushed far from my mind as I felt my tartan, pleated skirt pushed upwards and a hand cup my sex. I made a noise half way between a moan and a gasp as he removed my sheer white panties, pushing them down my legs, with my bra soon to be removed and flung god knows where on the dusty floor.

Zach rubbed his finger teasingly over my slit as I pulled against my restraints, craving the friction. He removed the finger and shook it menacingly at me.

"Ah, ah, Gallagher girl. I'm in control now." He whispered, replacing the finger but this time coming tantalisingly close to my clit… but sliding it back down again.

"Zach! Please!" I begged, needing him to let me reach the high.

He smirked and gently pinched my pearl, causing me to involuntarily arch my back. He continued to pinch and draw quick circling motions around it, my breathing becoming faster and shallower. He gazed into my grey blue eyes and asked,

"Are you ready?"

"Oh god yes, Zach! Please!" I cried out, desperate for his touch like a drug.

He gently slid a finger from his other hand into me, all whilst stimulating me clitorally. He added another finger and sped up the pace, while I nearly screamed with pleasure. He curled his fingers towards my stomach, just caressing my G-spot and I could feel myself teetering on the edge of ecstasy when he stopped. Removing his fingers from inside me and on me, he swung on leg from one side of my hips and stood back up on the floor.

I screamed in frustration, a raw, primitive sound and he sneered at me.

"Not so fun, is it, Gallagher girl?" he mocked, leaning over me. I began to speak but he placed a single finger over my lips, silencing me. "The game is over. I got my revenge. While neither of us were technically… _satisfied_ , I feel like we're even don't you, Cam?" He muttered.

Defiantly gazing up at him, I proclaimed, "The game has only just begun."

He looked vaguely proud, like that was the answer he was expecting and hoping for.

"Well, then Gallagher girl, I was going to let you out, but after that comment I don't think I will." He said, grinning, "And oh! Look at the time, nearly time for dinner. I'd say you have about 2 minutes and 45 seconds to get yourself untied and back to the Grand Hall for dinner. See ya later, Gallagher girl." And with that he strode out the room.

I growled in frustration and anger at myself. How could I fall for such an obvious trick? What kind of spy was I? And HOW THE HELL DID ZACHARY GOODE GET THESE KNOTS SO TIGHT?

After around 3 minutes I managed to free myself, only to find my bra and panties were missing. Zach. That bastard. I quickly stuck on my shirt and shoes again hoping no one would notice. Again, who was I kidding? A room full of spies were sure to notice. But I had to go back to the grand hall, it was dinner, and my absence would be far more questionable than my missing panties. I raced to the hall, just as my mother finished saying the Gallagher Sisterhood Oath. I felt the whole room's eyes on me as I slunk down into my spot on the bench beside Bex. I glared over at Zach who grinned back. His smile quickly turned into a scowl as he saw Alex Ward turn around and leer at me. And my very exposed chest.

"What the hell happened to you Cammie?" Macey demanded, aggressively brandishing a stick of asparagus.

"Zach happened" I said, the realisation dawning on their face.

"Oh shit, Cams. What are you gonna do?" inquired Bex, a plan forming in her mind.

"Oh, I'm gonna get revenge. Gallagher girl style."

As everyone was beginning to leave the hall and retire to dorms, I swung a long toned leg over the bench and sauntered towards the boys table. I made a beeline for Zach, swinging my hips while he grinned at me and winked. I winked back and swiftly changed direction, grabbing my real target by the tie and dragging them out of the hall to a small, secluded alcove just off the hall. I glanced back as I felt the boy's hand cup my ass, to look at Zach. His face was in a state of utter shock, which quickly morphed into pure fury. I shrugged and turned around the corner, knowing Zach wouldn't be able to find me. The boy's hand had reached up and cupped my naked butt cheek by the time we reached where I wanted to go. I turned to face him in the close, cramped space.

He leant in with a leering smile on his face and whispered in my ear, "Are those panties I feel for me?"

To stop him talking any more, I leant in and stuck my tongue in Alex Ward's mouth.

 **Oooooooh! Cammie** **and Alex? Calex?**

 **Let me know what you thought! Seriously, tell me if you hated it, loved it, thought it was meh, want in engraved on your tombstone or anything in between. Even comment your favourite bit or what you think will happen or what you want to happen. Can we try to get 50 reviews?**

 **Remember, reviews are finally getting a new phone: Like a breath of fresh air**

 **Bex x**


End file.
